1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety propeller guard to be used in combination with the propeller of boats having a stern engine drive or an outboard motor to provide the propeller with obstacle protection, more power and the boat with additional steerage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For over 50 years various types of propeller protection devices have been employed by or proposed for the marine industry to try to reduce damage to propellers from objects, reduce damage to fishing lines from propellers and protect swimmers, fish, underwater mammals and plant life from the action of propellers. The devices have been called rings, wire baskets, steel fence shrouds and skag guards.
The devices have not been generally adopted. The major drawback has been reduced performance due to such factors as weight, drag, and early failure due to metal fatigue and increased damage with certain objects. Examples of unsuccessful devices include the 1960 configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,000 to Fester and the 1992 flap configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,353 to Wieser.